


fleeing at night, i run through your skin

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [14]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: Someone finds out their secret.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	fleeing at night, i run through your skin

“You’re fucking sick. You’re disgusting,” spits Karen. She’s beyond mad. She’s beyond disgusted. She’s beyond every single negative emotion. She wants to kill Sean.

There was no excuse that the teenager could make. “You don’t understand,” he whispers simply.

”What don’t I understand? You’re molesting your own brother!” her voice raises. Sean cringes. He closes his eyes. _Molesting, molesting, molesting..._

”Mom, I started it,” Daniel tried to defend. His face was hot with embarrassment, not looking Karen in the eye out of guilt.

“Dan-“

”It doesn’t matter who started it,” stressed Karen. “It’s disgusting. It’s wrong. And I want Sean gone by tomorrow morning.”

Sean didn’t say anything else. Daniel’s eyes widened. “No!”

”He’s a rapi-“

”If he leaves, I’m leaving.” Sean looks to Daniel then. His heart swells at the sight of tears filling his little brother’s eyes.

Karen’s face turns soft, sympathetic. “Daniel, you can stay here. You’ll be safe here.”

All three of them knew that was not true.

Sean’s heart splintered when Daniel said, “Okay. I’ll stay.”

Sean blanched at the sudden change of heart. Karen look nothing short of relieved.

Sean was kicked out of the RV. He fell asleep in the dirty outside, mosquitos attacking his skin. He was too tired to care.

Until he was woken up by Daniel placing a rough kiss on his mouth. Sean gasped, startled, but his brother silenced him.

”Get up.”

Sean obeyed. He stood, knees trembling. He didn’t understand fully what was happening. He thought Daniel hated him.

“Show me your palm.”

Sean obeyed. He shakily extended his hand, exposing his palm to Daniel. The ten-year-old stroked the surface of his skin before laughing breathlessly and digging into his pocket. He pulled out a pair of car keys. Sean’s eyes widened.

“We’re going to Mexico. _Together_ ,” Daniel stated, a nearly maniac grin on his face.

He jangled the keys in front of Sean before dropping them into his brother’s palm. The two intertwined their fingers.

They’d be together forever.


End file.
